Destiny
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata didn't believe in destiny, it was a stupid and non-existent thing. However a certain red-haired, Sand nin was adamant it was real.
1. Drabble 1: Document

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble One: Document**

Fidgeting with his sleeve, he analysed the document. It's was a confusing thing this- _this…_ he didn't understand what they were asking him. Their lands were already at peace and they traded necessities without any complications, interferences from other lands were dealt with immediately. The neighbouring village supported them and they easily returned the favour, their civilians and ninja weren't even biased. He's heard of people forming unlikely friendships and merchants traveling back and forth often. There wasn't anything to be concerned about.

He looked at the siblings, the youngest one missing.

"Why? There haven't been any problems."

The middle sibling, Temari, a blond man with teal eyes spoke. "No, there hasn't been Hokage-sama but our village needs-"

"We need _insurance,_ basically. Our village is getting scared with all the attacks and well, Akatsuki." The oldest sibling, a brunette female wearing purple face called Kankuro interrupted and earning a glare from Temari. He chuckled; he knew how it was with siblings.

"I see but are you sure this is the best way?"

"Yes, very sure sir." Temari said then looked a little unsure. "The council volunteered our sister, Gaara to do it and she agreed. She refused to hear anything about it when we tried to argue or when I suggested Kankuro do it."

He stared at them in alarm and felt himself pale. Kankuro quickly spoke again. "Don't worry, sir, she doesn't seem to care and said that it was actually her destiny…or something. She speaks about it a lot."

Hinata cringed and resisted pulling a face, _he had to be polite._ They might think he found their sister gross or unsuitable, he didn't actually. The crimson-haired girl was quite lovely on the eyes despite her odd appearance (tattoo, no eyebrows and black rings around her eyes) and silent persona. He knew she kept herself and used to be _unmanageable_ but she wasn't a bad person.

She had a good heart.

Which is why he wasn't going to sign it – the document of an arranged marriage. "I apologize but I cannot allow this."

"But-"

"We will find another way to assure your village by us, please leave. You're always welcome to stay in the village as long as you like."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you for giving this a chance._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	2. Drabble 2: Dumb

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

 **To Reviwer (CaptainHuggyFace3218): Yup, hope this clears things.**

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Two: Dumb**

His refusal to marry Gaara, the 'princess' of the Sand caused a small outcry. Well, from what the siblings tell him and current Kazekage's pleas to reconsider. However he still declined, there haven't been any problems and refused to put a good woman in such a position; somebody like Gaara should marry someone she loves, not because the council manipulated her into it - calling it her 'destiny'.

Destiny his foot. It was a silly, non-existent thing. Stupid really.

He'd almost been placed in the same position.

He had been born heir to the Hyuuga clan however at a young age, after a failed kidnapping, he'd been declared weak and unfit for the position by his mother – _his own mother._ His younger brother and older cousin had been much more suited to be heir so as he grew and trained his butt off, they were handed everything on a silver platter (being heirs). He struggled, more than most did especially with his weak heart **but** finally became stronger.

Way stronger than them but a little too late; Neji had already been made heir. Now the poor woman was married to someone she couldn't stand, he'd seen the glares she sent her husband's way and the _accidental_ slips of the kunai.

Then it had been his role to find a wife (within the clan). They'd be honoured because he was from the head-branch family; some lower-branch girls even had the nerve to sneak into his bed at night. He felt himself blush at the memory but they didn't love him. _Daring females…as Hokage now, it's become worse._

He wanted to marry someone he loved and who loved him.

 _Hinata, girls are diamonds so remember to value them_ it was something his father told him often before he died. His father had been a good man with a soft heart and by the way things are now, too much patience. He was grateful he took after his father though, both looks and personality. Though his mother's pain and sorrow as simmered, she was still cold and distant.

He could only value a woman as he should, like his father had his mother, if he loved her. Not because it was his 'destiny'. It had been his so called destiny to marry a willing Hyuuga woman and be a simple ninja nevertheless look at him now, he was Hokage.

Destiny was dumb.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for making the effort to review XD. Also, for actually reading, fav'ing and following this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Determination

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Three: Determination**

They locked eyes.

He blushed but didn't look away.

Jade eyes bore into him.

He resisted the urge to fidget.

Jade eye kept bearing into him.

He sighed and hung his head. He surrendered, feeling a little disappointed in himself for not being stronger. It didn't matter though, now he knew his weakness and would work hard to work over it. He opened his mouth to speak but his assistant/advisor beat him to it, her brown eyes narrowed in boredom. "You're making the Hokage uncomfortable Gaara. Just tell him what you want already."

She then yawned, half-heartedly covering her mouth and muttered _troublesome_ under her breath. He took pity on the genius and dismissed her; she wasn't needed at the moment. She no doubt wanted to catch up with the blond sand-sibling.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He chuckled. "No, no need to apologize. Please, you're a friend of Naruko-chan so you're my friend too. Just Hinata."

"Of course, just Gaara then."

"Alright, Gaara-kun, now can you please tell me why you've come all this way to the Leaf? Your Kazekage didn't tell me you were coming."

Hinata saw something _very_ familiar in her distant eyes. "I didn't come here on behalf of the Kazekage or the council or my siblings. I came here on my own accord."

Determination – it was determination. It was the same thing she saw in Naruko-chan's eyes and his own eyes every morning. It wasn't something he'd expected to see in a Sand-ninja as Naruko hadn't spent a lot of time there; then again all the woman did was talk to change someone. The blond didn't change people overtime because she changed them in a matter of moments.

Gaara used to be a monster – now she was this beautiful woman. She was her true self.

"You're here to change my mind, Gaara-chan?"

"Yes, it's my destiny."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I thank you wonderful people for reviewing :D. Thanks for reading this, fav'ing and following.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Decisions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Four: Decisions**

Hyuuga Hinata, current Hokage knew it would be useless.

He'd only waste his breathe trying to convince Gaara that destiny didn't exist and was a stupid concept. He wanted to tell the young woman that the council had manipulated her and her father (current Kazekage) was going to use this union for some personal gain. That there weren't any problems, there aren't, between their villages and that their village was being paranoid.

Sure, some of the jinchuriki have gone missing and Akatsuki has been more active. _But there were no problems between the Leaf and Sand._

When the time arose to protect both Gaara and Naruko, they'd do it together.

Gaara had decided, without his permission, that she was living with him since they _would_ (she assured him) be married and that staying with him would give her insight. He'd been absolutely mortified when he'd discovered her unexpected, out-of-the-blue decision.

The red-head had sat with him the whole day, staring at him and kept asking why his face was so red. She had never moved her gaze away, not once and not at all! She hadn't left when someone had offered to give her a tour or take her out for lunch. She had refused to leave when he called in fellow ninja to discuss _private Leaf matters_ even when he'd asked politely or forcibly removed her – he had turned back and she was suddenly standing there! Like he hadn't moved her at all!

Then she proceeded by following him home.

He'd been about to slam the door in her face so she couldn't enter his apartment however she smoothly stopped him. She gently placed a soft, small hand on his forearm and her lips had twisted into an awkward, uncomfortable smile. It had been his turn to stare.

He'd allowed her in and now she refused to leave. _This isn't destiny, just too much determination and careless decisions._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you for pointing out my mistake, with the Gaara-kun instead of Gaara-chan last chapter. I'll fix it once i have the chance. Also, thanks guys for those wonderful reviews. Those fav's, follows and actually reading this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Dirty

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Five: Dirty**

He gave Gaara credit where it was due; her expression remained blank.

Despite his femininity, as people perceived him, he was rather messy. There were clothes littered all about his apartment, used dishes piled in several places around his living room and trash lay randomly about the room. There was dust covering the things he hasn't touched for a while and it smelt terrible, what with him keeping the windows closed to keep the neighbours cats out. Because he hated waking up in the middle of the night and finding them clawing at his furniture.

His family refused to visit, always falling over at the sight.

"…It's dirty."

He flinched.

She sighed quietly and he observed her, tucking her kimono sleeves up. His lavender orbs watched as she pulled her hair up next and began picking up the clothes lying about.

He started and rushed at her, grabbing her arms. "Don't! This is-"

"Being your woman is my destiny, which means I must take care of your house, you and our future children."

His face flushed and he squealed. "C-Children! B-But we are…"

The young woman smoothly slipped from his grasp and continued to pick at the filth. She left him gaping after her like a fish out of water and he struggled to return to reality – his mind stuck on _children._ Though, a dish shattering brought him his thoughts and found Gaara had dropped everything, gripping and staring at her bleeding hand. Crimson began to stain his carpet.

She was horrified.

She quickly began whimpering and moaning in terrified panic.

Hinata rushed to her side, gently taking the wounded limb into his hands and gathered green energy in his palms. He slowly began healing the woman.

She stared, still horrified.

He smiled soothingly and gently titled her chin, locking eyes. His voice was soft as he comforted her. "Hey, Gaara-chan, you're okay now. I healed you."

She broke from her trance, staring at _him._ There was something strange in her eyes. It was as if she wasn't seeing her goal, her 'destiny' anymore but actually seeing him. Not her goal, not part of the document or the thing that'll calm her people but _him._ She was seeing Hyuuga Hinata.

"You did…"Her voice was soft and awed, making him blush. _There were emotions._ "Thank you. Let me continue."

He released her, feeling that something had changed and bent to help.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Discoveries

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Six: Discoveries**

He frowned, he felt unusually warm. It was a summer's night therefore he slept with the covers off and in his boxers, yet it felt like he was covered with the blanket. He also felt oddly comfortable considering he'd taken the couch; he'd given his unexpected guest his bed.

Slowly peeling open his eyelids, he gazed around and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling in alarm. His face flushed.

 _Gaara-chan's sleeping on top of me!_

Unsure what to do with this discovery, he stared at the women. He could've sworn he watched her enter his bedroom after wishing him a goodnight and leaving the door slightly ajar. The bed was far more comfortable than the couch or _him,_ at least he thought so. He didn't understand why she was laying on him, much less touching him. She didn't like being touched.

He didn't know what to do.

Did he somehow sleepwalk and climb into his bed? Had his subconscious decided that the couch just wasn't good enough? _But to climb into bed with a woman he barely knew?!_

Checking his poorly lit surroundings, he found he wasn't in his bed but still on the couch. He turned to stare at the woman again, thoroughly confused. They barely knew each other and hated (he saw her throw her sister through a window for touching her) being touched but she decides to climb onto him and sleep on his like _was_ a bed?

What was going on her mind? Was she insane? How could she just start sleeping on him like it was nothing?!

He was a man, yes he was feminine – still a _man._

Well, she, herself was a _very, very_ desirable woman.

He grumbled under his breath, making a note to lecture her or something about this in the morning. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep – _I'm only making sure she doesn't fall off._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Dont

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Seven: Don't**

The next morning, he tried to lecture or at least inform her it was improper for her to sleep with, much less _on_ him. Her response was its _destiny._

They walked to the office, he didn't have the heart to leave her alone in the apartment and he warmly greeted the villagers as he passed by. It had become his favourite time of the day, he felt proud and confident with his cloak – white with purple flames – as he walked. It reminded him of the hours, those long hours training and pushing himself until he fainted from exhaustion. The encouragements his female teammates sent him or how they scolded him for pushing himself. Or how his sensei's eyes glowed in pride.

Those were the days.

He missed it – nowadays, he was drowning in paperwork.

Hinata heaved a sigh as he settled behind his desk, reaching for a stack of papers…after signing a bunch, he reach for more and suddenly found the pile smaller than it was. Puzzled, he looked up and found Gaara across from him. His pale eyes observed how her lovely orbs read the document, her pink lips formed in a concentrated pout and that sight crease where her eyebrows would be. _She beautiful…_

He watched her sign the document, staring in awe of her beauty. _Wait…she signed the document…she signed the document!_

The Hyuuga squealed and snatched the pen from her fingers. She blinked and turned her confused gaze to him. Her face _seemed_ blank but he was a Hyuuga and could see things others couldn't. She looked as confused as he felt at the moment.

"Don't! You can't sign anything, it's my job. A different signature would cause confusion and conflict." He explained and watched her face fall. He understood that when she wasn't on a mission then she was training or being an assistant for the Kazeakage. He already had an assistant, _who wasn't here yet. That lazy bum, she must be watching clouds again._

She must've gotten bored…guilt formed a large, heavy ball in the bottom of his stomach and sighed. Although she forced herself into his life, she didn't deserve to be shouted at or ignored. "I'm sorry, Gaara-chan, I didn't mean to shout or ignore you."

She didn't say anything and there was suddenly a loud grumble. He covered his face with his hand, his features flushing in embarrassment then peeked between his fingers and found her smiling – a genuine smile. Her jade orbs glittering in amusement…he stared.

"I'll go get something for us to eat." She stated; her voice light and feathered with her amusement. He continued to stare until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 __ **Thank You.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	8. Drabble 8: Different

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble Eight: Different**

He smiled when she returned, her arms cradling a little too much food. Her lovely face was blank (her eyes continued to sparkle) as she approached his desk and he moved all his paperwork beside his chair, he chuckled when she struggled to put it down. He moved to help her.

"So much food. Why did you get so much, Gaara-chan?" He asked and moved to grab something only for her to slap his hand. He pulled back and gaped at her – she was pouting.

"You're my future husband and I didn't know what you wanted, a strange man eating dango told me to 'go crazy'. I did not want to disappoint you." She stated and he watched her serve food on a plate, placing it in front of him. _So much…_

He sighed, shaking his head. He reached for her hand, cradling it in his palms. "Who told you that?"

She stared at his hands, hesitating with her answer. "Nobody…I just want to be a good wife. Good things rarely happen to me and you treat me differently, everyone treats me as I am."

He spoke softly, moving one hand to cradle her jaw and forced her to look into his eyes; to see what he was feeling and so he could see what _she_ was feeling. "And what are you, Gaara-chan?"

"A monster."

Hinata remembered back to when he was younger; a little blonde girl that the village hated. Adults would glare and mutter insults under their breath as she walked past, her head hung low. Shop fenders would refuse to allow the girl close to their store, her stomach growling hungrily even with yen in her palm and other children would either completely ignore her or throw things at her. A monster everyone called her… _a child._

Because she was different.

They both were.

 _Gaara-chan is different too…she just needs someone to show her, I'll be that person. I'll accept this 'destiny'._ He drew the woman closer, their lips inches apart. He was too caught up in the moment to blush. "You're not a monster, Gaara-chan. You're different…you're my destiny…"

He leaned even closer and kissed her.

She eagerly responded.

...

"EH? Hinata-sama! Gaara-chan!"

"EEE!"

"You can't make out on the Hokage desk! You... you also have a very girly scream, Hinata-sama..."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Drabble 9: Demons

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble 9: Demons**

"Hina-kun!"

He yelped as he was tackled and pushed to the ground, watching villagers laughed at the scene. He turned, painfully craning his neck to see a blond woman saddle his back and ignored his now burning cheeks. The woman's whiskered grin was cheeky, her blue eyes dancing. "Naruko-chan."

He blinked when the woman was suddenly lifted off him; Gaara picking her up by the back of her shirt and jade orbs narrowing. She held the woman in such a way, she dangled from her grip. The red-head let out a little growl.

The blond woman immediately struggled, angry at the assault. "What are you doing, Gaara?!"

"He's my furture husband. You're not allowed to touch him so much."

"Says who?!"

"Me." The red-haired woman stated and roughly dropped the blond, adding an extra little kick. She made her way to his side and helped him stand – he resisted the urge to laugh. It'd make Naruko angrier.

Suddenly a fuming pink-haired man marched down the street. "Naruko!"

This time he couldn't resist laughing.

…

" _Monster!"_

" _Demon!"_

" _Devil!"_

 _He turned, his doe orbs taking in the scene of the villagers cursing and throwing things at a blond girl. The girl wailed and ran from them, crying._

 _He snuck away from his bodyguard and followed the wounded girl. He found her hiding behind a tree, rubbing at her eyes as more and more tears escape her ocean eyes. Her face was red too making those marks on her cheeks stand out; she was strange but not ugly._ _Hinata reached into his pocket, feeling his cheeks burn and randomly sat down beside her. He pulled the last piece of his cinnamon-bun out his pocket, he'd been saving it. However his father had raised him to be a gentlemen, he couldn't_ _ **not**_ _do anything._

" _H-Here."_

 _She didn't take it but looked at him funny._

 _He tried again. "I-I was s-saving it b-b-but you can h-have it. I-It'll make y-you feel b-b-better."_

 _He smiled when she took then yelped in surprise when she suddenly stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. He gaped at her and stared. The girl blushed awkwardly and looked down, fidgeting in embarrassment. "Thank you, I-I'm Uzumaki Naruko."_

 _He blushed darker. "I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."_

" _That's a girl's name!" She roared loudly and Hinata blinked in surprise. She looked just as surprised as him and looked back at her hands. "Sorry."_

" _D-Don't b-be…"_

 _Suddenly there were shouts of his name; his bodyguard was looking for him. Thus they agreed to meet again tomorrow before they were caught. The girl knew he'd get into trouble for being around him but always really wanted a friend. She was lonely._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Someone mentioned how it'd be interesting to see if helped achieve his dream and I this just popped into my head. Hope it makes it more interesting. Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Drabble 10: Deserve

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble 10: Deserve**

 _They meet up the next day as agreed._

 _Hinata frowned at her, eyeing the dark spot. "Why are there always bruises on you?"_

" _The villagers…"_

 _They fell into awkward silence, his little mind wandering to what happened earlier. He was upset about it, nobody – nobody deserved to be treated like that. He didn't like that it had happened and didn't want to see something so sad again. The whole village…_

" _You're kind to me, like the Third Hokage. Everybody likes her and I-"_

 _Hinata interrupted the blond._ _ **Everyone liked the Hokage, if I can be Hoakge then they'll listen to me and won't do that again.**_ _"I-I'm going t-t-to be H-Hokage. So, n-nobody w-w-will be treated l-like t-that again. Y-You d-didn't deserve i-it."_

" _But I'm a demon! A monster!"_

 _He turned quickly, shoving his red face so close to hers. "Y-You a-a-are not! You a-are human, j-j-just l-like them."_

 _Naruko stilled, gawking. He said nothing but turned away with a scowl, his father raised him to be a gentlemen and gentlemen didn't let girls be hurt. No, they protected them. Suddenly the girl stood up, hands on her hips and beamed down at him. "You're right! I'm going to prove to the world they're wrong and save people just like me."_

 _He smiled in return._

…

" _You saved me, Hinata."_

" _What did you say, Naruko-chan?"_

 _She chuckled dryly. "Nothing."_

…

"Why did Naruko do that?" Gaara-chan asked, her delicate chin digging into his chest as she rested on him. It was a bit uncomfortable but anything for her. Her habit of laying on him still made him blush though.

"That's how she is. She's my best friend." He responded and reached up, slowly, to run his fingers through her red hair. She relaxed under his touch and snuggled into his chest to hide her pout.

"I don't like it. How she touches you."

He laughed, holding her closer with his other hand. "Don't worry, you're my destiny. My one and only."

"Yes, I am."

He laughed louder and she smiled - happy. They were both happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 __ **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	11. Drabble 11: Do Now

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Note: Alternative universe (genderbent) and main characters roles are kinda switched.**_

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Drabble 12: Do Now**

This morning, he'd woken up to find Gaara in his arms again. _It was nice._

The red-haired woman had returned to her village with her siblings to pack whatever she needed – she had declared after their make-out session yesterday that she was moving in. He had started, so soon and tried to urge her to slow down or _something._ However the woman was determined.

"…So, you're signing that document?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn and sorted through the documents on his desk again. Hinata resisted the urge to scowl – the woman was basically saying _I told you so._ She had the right to though.

"Yes, I'm signing the arranged marriage document." He responded and narrowed his eyes at the genius whom easily ignored her piercing eyes. He could tell that the genius had _more_ to say. "What is it, Shikamaru-chan?"

The woman stopped and straightened, her narrow eyes softening. She turned so that she could look at him properly, her earnings flashing under the sunlight and her lips curled into a gentle smirk. Her expression was genuine, happy as she gazed at him. "Temari's rough around the edges, always demanding things and being pushy but I can see the real him. The one under all those layers."

He furrowed a brow at her, wondering where she was going.

"People don't see the real him, they're always looking at the surface. Expect you, Hinata, you always see what's underneath and you did with Gaara. You refused to marry her _because_ you saw the real her. But…"

"What are you getting at?"

She hesitated, not meeting his eyes. "It's going a little fast. You're not using her as a replacement for Naruko are you?"

Another man would've been insulted – he was Hinata. So, he chuckled and shook his head. He ignored the blush glowing on his cheeks. "No, I'm not. My feelings for Naruko-chan have changed a long time ago, yes I love her…but she isn't Gaara-chan. I loved Naruko-chan because of her determination and who she dreamed of becoming. I didn't love her for her. They're both beautiful women, inside and out…but Gaara-chan - she's Gaara-chan. She's the one."

Shikamaru studied the Hokage.

He continued. "I like her, really like her. She's different and she needs me to show her. I'm going walk beside her and I'm going to hold her hand – love her. I'm going to change and be the man she deserves." He laughed before speaking again, an image of _her_ appearing in his mind. "My love will show her she's different, she isn't a monster. It's destiny - I see her."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny, Hokage."

"I didn't. I do now."

~End~

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **You guys have been wonderful, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to ship this pairing and be your source of entertainment. Thank you for all those reviews, all those favs and all those follows. Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
